Cynthia Watros
| birthplace=Lake Orion, Michigan, USA | character=Libby Smith | website= | imdb_id=0914475 }} Cynthia Watros portrayed Elizabeth "Libby" Smith. Background Cynthia Michele Watros is a native of Michigan. Her father, Bruce, is an electrical engineer and mother, Nancy, is a legal secretary; they divorced when she was 7. She has an older brother, Steven, who is also an electrical engineer. As a teen, Cynthia was diagnosed with immune thrombocytopenia, an autoimmune disease of the blood. For two years she required chemotherapy and a splenectomy. It appears to be in remission. Cynthia attended Macomb Community College in Macomb County, Michigan and then the Boston University School for the Arts (graduating with a Bachelor of Fine Arts). She has an extensive television resume, including roles on daytime dramas Guiding Light (for which she won an Emmy in 1988) and Another World, as well as comedic roles on Titus (where she played the sensible girlfriend) and The Drew Carey Show. Her husband, Curt, whom she married in 1996, is a Los Angeles restaurateur. Their twins, Emma Rose Marie and Sadie Anna Marie Gilliland were born July 14, 2001, in L.A. Career Daytime television *Watros portrayed Annie Dutton on the CBS soap opera Guiding Light from 1994 to 1998 *Watros briefly portrayed Victoria Hudson McKinnon on Another World Primetime television *She appeared as Erin Fitzpatrick on Titus from 2000 to 2002. *After Titus was canceled she appeared as Kellie Newmark on The Drew Carey Show from 2002 to 2004. *Watros portrayed Libby on the television show Lost from 2005 to 2006. She made a guest appearance in 2008 and in 2010. *After her departure from Lost, Watros filmed a pilot for a show called My Ex-Life for CBS. The pilot was not chosen for the schedule. *In 2009, it was reported that Watros was being considered for the role of CeCe, the mother of Lily, in a 1980s-set prequel spinoff of the television series Gossip Girl. http://ausiellofiles.ew.com/2009/03/gossip-girl-cra.html *In 2009, Watros appeared as a guest star in the USA series In Plain Sight in the episode "A Stand Up Triple". * In 2010, it was confirmed that Watros was cast as a recurring character in the sixth season of House M.D.. She will portray Wilson's first ex-wife in a multi-episode story arc. http://ausiellofiles.ew.com/2010/02/03/house-lost-cynthia-watros-wilson/ * In 2010, she guest-starred in episode 7x09 of Desperate Housewives as Tracy Miller, Bree's old friend. * In 2012 she guest-starred in episode 3x03 of Hawaii Five-0 as Katie Burguss where she reunited to Daniel Dae Kim. Trivia * She enjoys skiing (like Libby, her character on Lost) and dancing. * Met Guiding Light co-star 'Kim Zimmer' while they co-starred in the off-Broadway play "Four Dogs and a Bone." * She mentioned that when she joined the Drew Carey Show the cast of the show embraced her, especially Drew Carey. He sent her flowers every week.http://www.tv.com/cynthia-watros/person/1770/biography.html * Throughout the latter part of season two of Titus she was pregnant with twins. Her character Erin was not meant to be pregnant, so the fact was often disguised by having her standing behind objects, holding things in front of her (flowers, pillows, wedding dresses in garment bags, etc.), being filmed from above the waist and wearing dark clothes. * Pleaded guilty to DUI on January 12th 2006 after being arrested in Kailua, Hawaii on December 1, 2005. She was arrested within 15 minutes of Michelle Rodriguez who was arrested for the same crime. She was fined $370, banned from driving for 90 days and ordered to undergo 14 hours of counseling. External links *Honolulu Advertiser - December 1, 2005, Lost actors arrested for DUI *Honolulu Advertiser - December 3, 2005 - Two Lost actresses failed DUI tests *Thesmokinggun - Mug shot *E! Online - December 29, 2005 - "Lost Stars Arraigned for DUIs" *Honolulu Advertiser - January 13, 2006 - Actress: 'I'm sorry' for DUI References de:Cynthia Watros es:Cynthia Watros fr:Cynthia Watros it:Cynthia Watros pl:Cynthia Watros pt:Cynthia Watros ru:Синтия Уэтрос Watros, Cynthia Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast